Whisper of life
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [ Alt. Sequel to 'Wildcat] Every morning for the past month Kai has been throwing up. He later finds out that due to an experiment in the Abbey, he is able to give birth. But will this happy occasion be marred by an old evil returning?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whisper of life  
Summary: Everyone morning for the past month Kai has been throwing up. He later finds out that due to an experiment in the Abbey, he is able to give birth. But will this happy occasion be marred by an old evil returning?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude and probably Spencer/Robert  
Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, violence.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Here we are. The long awaited sequel. For those who don't know what Mpreg means, it means male pregnancy. Enjoy!

* * *

Running a weary hand through his hair, Miguel kept his gaze on Kai who was sleeping on their large bed, a moisten cloth resting gently on his forehead. 

They had been together for 3 months now, living together for 2. But as of the last month, Kai has been waking up every morning and throwing up. He insists that it's nothing to be overly concerned about, that he was just feeling a little nauseated.

Unfortunately, Miguel didn't believe him. He had asked him time and time again to at least let their resident doctor, Spencer, know that he hasn't been well. But Kai would tell him time and time again that he didn't want to burden him.

Kai can be so polite that it's annoying.

Miguel slipped onto the bed, laying on his side to run a hand through Kai's long beautiful locks. Kai's hair was soft as silk and he enjoys having his hair brushed, but only if it's done my Miguel himself, no one else is allowed to touch his hair.

Kai might be a wildcat in bed, but he's a real kitten at heart. Absolutely adores the attention and affection that Miguel gives him, who of which is more than happy to pamper his exotic lover.

Being pampered must be a Russian thing, for Tala also likes to be pampered. He's perverted, argumentative and fiery, but a real bloody sook. He loves the attention that Claude gives him.

Though it should be said, the attention is definitely not one way.

Miguel paused in mid caress when he felt Kai move. He watched as he slowly blinked open his eyes. Luckily it was night so there was no piercing, blinding light.

Kai furrowed his brow and leaned his head to the side, looking straight into Miguel's eyes. "Miguel?"

"Hey," Miguel whispered, leaning forward to gently place a small kiss on Kai's nose. "how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." Kai croaked out. He saw Miguel raise an eyebrow and knew immediately that his blond hair lover doesn't believe him. Not even remotely.

He sighed. "Ok, I feel a little dizzy and my abdomen feels funny."

"Funny?" Miguel asked. "How so?"

"It doesn't hurt, it just feels weird." Kai tried to explain. Truth be told, he can't explain it for it was so foreign to him, that words didn't seem adequate.

"I want you to go to Spencer in the morning." Miguel said firmly, placing his finger on Kai's lips, successfully silencing him before he had a chance to protest. "You are not now, never have or ever will be a burden."

Kai stared at him for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok, I'll go, just stop staring at me with those sad eyes of yours."

Miguel chuckled and kiss Kai on the forehead. "Works every time."

"Damn those blue eyes of yours."

… … …

Spencer blinked and rubbed his eyes. He picked up Kai's folder and blinked again.

That can't be right.

Three days ago, Miguel practically dragged Kai into his unit, telling him that Kai has been feeling sick for the last month. After sitting the slender Russian down, he finally found out that Kai has been suffering from nausea, dizziness, back pain and a strange sensation in the area near his abdomen.

And Spencer was so annoyed that it took Kai four weeks to tell him. If it wasn't for Miguel, he probably would never had found out.

He thought nothing of it. Took a few standard tests, bloody pressure, that sort of thing. It takes a couple of days for the results to turn up and to be frank, the results are a shock.

A right bloody shock.

Now, Spencer is the man of the world. He has seen things that others only have nightmares about. Very little seems to have the capacity to shock him.

Well, he was wrong.

Shaking his head, Spencer climbed to his feet. He grabbed his coat and headed outside. His destination? The library. This requires more research. He doesn't possess any books relating to this matter.

Fortunately, the walk to the library was a short one. Now, where to start looking. Ah yes, health.

Spencer finds the section of health, running his fingers over the spines of the books, looking for the right one. He finds what he's looking for and pulls it out. He flips it open, flicking through the pages.

Symptoms: Nausea, morning sickness, dizziness, sore rips and backaches.

Everything that Kai has. Maybe the test results weren't wrong…

Suddenly, Spencer was pulled from his thought when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, I do apologize." Came a familiar, elegant voice. "Spencer?"

Spencer looked up from his book to regard the tall elegant aristocrat. "Robert." He said, nodding a greeting.

"Spencer," Robert said, smiling softly. "Doing some research?"

"You could say that." Spencer muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What are you researching?" Robert asked, looking at the book in Spencer's large hands. He blinked and blinked again. "Spencer?"

Spencer heaved a sigh.

"Why are you reading a book about pregnancy?"

* * *

How is it so far? I know I've only just started it but I thought I'd ask anyway. I like the attention (joke) 

Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big thanks to Rejiita, Kailover2006, Crucialus, Miako6 and MikaMiko! 

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Robert looked at Spencer and then at the book. Why on earth would Spencer be looking up books about pregnancy? Unless…

He suddenly felt repulsed.

"I see." Robert said coldly, surprising Spencer with the iciness in his tone. "If you would excuse me."

Spencer watched with confusion as Robert turned on his heel and started to walk away. Just what was that all about? Before he knew what he was doing, Spencer quickly snared Robert's wrist in his hand, halting him.

"Now, what's with you?" Spencer asked as Robert refused to meet his gaze.

Spencer narrowed his eyes, his mind thinking back to their relativity short conversation earlier. It couldn't have been something he said. He only said 5 words. Not all at once either.

He remembered that Robert turned icy after reading the cover of the book in his hand.

Did Robert think…?

Spencer blinked and blinked again. Did Robert think that he had knocked someone up and was now jealous?

…How cute.

He smirked and tugged at Robert's wrist, spinning him around and pinning him to the bookshelf behind him. Robert hit the shelf with a grunt, then gave an undignified eep when Spencer leaned in close, their lips mere centimeters away.

"For your information," Spencer said slowly. "I'm not seeing anyone and I certainly didn't get anyone pregnant."

Robert felt his cheek burn with humiliation and indignity. He tried to lower his eyes, but Spencer merely slipped his finger under his chin, tilting him back up towards him.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Spencer asked. "You having a crush on me."

Robert's eyes widen. "What? Why would I-?"

Spencer rose an eyebrow but said nothing. Robert sighed and leaned against the shelves behind him, defeated.

"Alright, fine." Robert muttered. "I like you, ok? Now let me go, this is humiliating enough as it is."

"No."

Robert felt his heart sink and tears threaten to fall from his eyes. Why is Spencer doing this? He closed his eyes only to open them a fraction later in shock.

Spencer was kissing him.

Softly.

Robert gasped in shock, his cheeks reddening when Spencer's tongue slipped pasts his lips and began to devour his mouth. At first the kiss was slow and sensual, but as soon it turned passionate. Spencer's lips moved hungrily against his, causing his mind to go blank with sensation.

Robert gripped the shelves behind him to keep himself standing as Spencer continued to kiss him heatedly. With one final flick of his tongue, Spencer broke the kiss, looking straight into Robert's eyes.

Robert licked his lips, his heart thundering in his chest. The emotion he sees in Spencer's eyes weren't of negative. They were sincere, almost lovingly.

Spencer leaned forward to bring their lips together once again, when suddenly the books just left of Robert were moved abruptly to the side and a familiar tall platinum hair blader appeared, squeezing his top half through the shelves from the other side.

"Now, now," The voice said, teasingly. "no making out in a public places."

"Especially when your friends are around and have to watch." Said another familiar voice.

Spencer rolled his eyes, immediately recognizing the teen. "Bryan…"

Robert blinked. "Johnny?"

"I saw you come in here, your face all serious like and deep in thought so I decided to follow ya." Bryan explained, crawling back through the open he just made and back into the section where he was leaning through.

"And I came in here with you, remember Robert?" Johnny said, as he walked to where Spencer and Robert were, Bryan just behind him.

"Oh, right." Robert said, blushing.

Johnny gave them a sour look. "Researching, huh?"

"Probably seeing if the other still has their tonsils." Bryan said, turning his attention to the Scott. "This is the health section after all."

"Gwad, it's like watching your parents kiss."

Bryan shuddered, then turned his attention back to Spencer. "Besides making out with royalty here, Spencer, what are you doing?"

"Research." Spencer said plainly.

Bryan snatches the book and reads the cover. "Pregnancy? Are you two trying to have a kid or something?"

Johnny looked sick at the thought. "Oh god, isn't it a little early?"

Spencer snatches the book back and belts them both over the head with it. "No, it's for someone else."

"Who?" Robert asked, curious.

"I can't say." Spencer replied "Not without his permission, anyway."

Robert, Johnny and Bryan all blinked at the same time. "He?"

Spencer sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, he. Now that the easy part is over, here comes the hard part."

"What?"

Spencer grimaced. "Telling him. I've got to go, I'll talk to you later Robert." He gives Robert a quick kiss on the cheek, must to Johnny distaste and leaves, muttering to himself.

"Him? Hmm…" Bryan hummed to himself.

Johnny blinked. "He's kidding, right?"

Bryan remained silent for a moment, then it hit him. "Oh! I think I know who!"

"Who?" Robert and Johnny asked.

"Can't say." Bryan replied. "He'll kick my ass. Especially now since his maternal instincts are about to kick in soon." With that said, he also leaves.

Johnny blinked once again, turning his attention to one of his best friend's "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Just threw Spencer/Robert in there. I wanted to pair someone with Spencer. He was look oh so lonely.

Next chapter: Telling Kai.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thanks to Miako6. NiennaAngel, Mikamiko, Kailover2006, Kage26 and Curtis Zidane Ziraa who took the time to review. Reviews make me happy :) 

Chapter 3 is finally here! Enjoy!

* * *

Spencer looked down at the manilla folder that he has in his hand. He isn't sure how he should go about breaking the news to Kai. Sure, Kai is usually calm, but telling any male that he's pregnant would instantly put them in a shock induced coma.

Sighing weary, Spencer raised his large hand and gave a light, almost hesitant tap to the door that will ultimately lead him to the very teen in question. A few nerve racking moment later the door opened to reveal Kai's lover, Miguel.

There was something that Spencer didn't even consider. How will Miguel take to the news?

The blond looked slightly relieved, but more than nervous. He steps aside to let the tall bulky blond in.

"Hey Spencer." Miguel greeted.

"Hey." Spencer replied, trying to keep his voice steady. It seemed to fool the blond, but Kai however, who was standing just behind his lover looked scared. Spencer took a deep breath through his nose. He should have known he would not have fooled Kai.

"Spencer." Kai said, nervously wringing his hands together.

Spencer looked over to Miguel. "Could you give us a moment. There's something I need to discuss with Kai."

"But…" Miguel hesitated.

"It's ok." Kai whispered. "I'll tell you afterwards, ok. I promise."

Miguel didn't look convinced, but nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Kai nodded and walked over to him. He gave him a small reassuring kiss on the lips and a nervous smile. Miguel tried to smile back, but he was feeling slightly nauseated that there could be something seriously wrong with Kai.

After watching his blond lover leave, Kai leads Spencer into the small lounge room. He sits down on the sofa, as Spencer pulls a chair slightly closer to him, making sure there wasn't much distance between them.

"What is it?" Kai whispered in Russian. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Spencer hands Kai the folder that he's carrying. He watched as Kai flips it open and scans the results. His eyes widen when the reached a test that says positive.

"What's this?" Kai asked in a small voice.

"Do you remember much of the Abbey?" Spencer asked.

"Just flashes." Kai replied.

"Do you remember being in the underground labs?"

Kai swallowed. "Not fully. But I know I was down there at some time. Where are you going with this Spencer? What does this have anything to do with this positive test result? Spencer?" He asked. He was feeling really frighten now. He has finally found the one person who has brought happiness into his life, he doesn't want anything to jeopardize that now.

"Kai." Spencer said. He took a deep breath and said slowly. "Kai, you're pregnant."

Kai blinked. "Pregnant?"

"Yes."

Kai suddenly started to chuckle. "You almost had me going there, Spencer. Me pregnant, yeah right. Not possible."

"Kai…"

"Please tell me you're joking." Kai said, his voice almost pleading. "Please."

"I'm sorry." Spencer replied, shaking his head. "It's true."

Kai stared blankly at him. He suddenly felt tears in his eyes. "It's not possible."

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered again. "Since half of your file from the Abbey has been destroyed, I'm not too sure, but I can conclude that you were one of a handful that were experimented on and given the ability to give birth."

A tear rolled down Kai's cheek. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Miguel." Kai whispered. More tears rolled down his cheek as he began to play scenes in his head that involve Miguel yelling at him, calling him a freak and leaving him. Miguel can't leave him now, what would Kai do without him. "I don't want to loose him."

"Kai…" Spencer sighed.

"I can't, not now. Not after… Spencer, what do I do?" Without warning Kai buried his face in his hands and began to cry. His slender frame shook with sobs.

Spencer was about to comfort the distraught teen when Miguel suddenly appeared.

"I heard crying." He said, his voice full of concern. A split second later he was kneeling in front of Kai, his arms wrapped around his trembling frame.

"Don't leave me." Kai whispered, as he buried his face into his neck.

Miguel pulled back slightly and frame Kai's face in his hands. He looked into Kai's beautifully exotic colored eyes, seeing them filled with sadness and fear broke his heart. "Of course I won't leave you."

Suddenly, Kai's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped forward into Miguel's arms. "Kai!"

Spencer knelt down next to the couple, instantly noticing that Kai had merely fainted. It was probably from shock of finding out he was pregnant and stress of wondering if Miguel will still want to be with him after this.

"Spencer." Miguel said, his voice pleading, his eyes equally so. "What's wrong, is he ok? Tell me, please."

Those bloody eyes, Spencer thought to himself. "Ok, you have a right to know." He said, then proceed to tell Miguel everything he knows.

Everything.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Evil little cliff hanger for you all to enjoy.

Next chapter: Miguel and Kai have a chat.

Please, read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Hands cookies to NiennaAngel, Miako6, Kai-luver-666, Dark Kaiser, Rejiita, Kailover2006, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Sweetypie88, and MikaMiko 

Here it is, chapter 4. I've got a few oh so subtle hints that I should update real soon, so here we are.

* * *

Miguel sat in silence long after Spencer hadfinished retelling him everything he knows, and what he knows is completely and utterly shocking.

Pregnant?

Kai was pregnant?

He was well aware that Spencer was watching him silently, waiting for a response other than completely bewilderment. He wasn't completely sure of what to do other then let it sink in for a moment. What if he faints too?

"Kai is pregnant?" Miguel asked, his voice holding this shock, curious and complete and utter wonder to it.

"Yes." Spencer replied slowly.

Pregnant?

But that's not possible, right? Males can't become pregnant. Where would the baby grow and develop? Not to mention how would it be delivered…

"Is he all right? It's not going to hurt him, is it?" Miguel asked, his eyes instantly falling onto the form of his lover who was laying on their bed in a fitful sleep. "What's going to happen to him?"

Spencer inwardly smiled at the concern the blond was showing before him. He obviously loves Kai with all his heart, so why should a little thing like Kai becoming pregnant change any of that?

"I don't know." Spencer replied. "I've never encountered anything like this before. It shouldn't be too painful and rest assured, I'll do everything in my power to make sure this goes a smoothly as close work. That is if you want to keep the baby."

"What?" Miguel asked, startled.

Spencer said nothing in response, leaving the question to hang there. Miguel gazed blankly at the floor, still trying to take all of this in.

The love of his life was experimented on when he was younger, giving him the ability to give birth, not sure if it's a one off thing, or if they could give this child siblings to play with.

It suddenly struck him. Kai was carrying his baby. THEIR baby. He was going to be a father.

"Miguel?" Spencer asked, snapping him from his musings.

Miguel turned his blue eyes to Spencer and smiled at him. "I'm going to be a father, aren't I?"

Spencer blinked, then returned the smile. "Yes, you and Kai are going to be parents."

Miguel rose from his seat and sat on the edge of his bed, smiling lovingly down at Kai, running his fingers through his hair. "Kai is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He has given me love, understanding, companionship and now he's giving me the chance to be a father. He has done so much for me that I'll never be able to thank him."

Spencer's smile widen, feeling joyous that Kai was able to find such a loving and understanding person. "Tell him." He said before climbing to his feet and left the couple alone.

Miguel was faintly aware that Spencer had left, as he continued to run his fingers through Kai's long silken hair. He suddenly felt Kai shift and emit a soft murmur.

"Miguel?" Kai whispered as he slowly sat up.

Miguel nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as support. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy." Kai whispered in response. Suddenly his eyes widen and he turned to Miguel, looking frighten. "Do you know?"

"Yes." Miguel replied. He wanted to say more but Kai tried to remove himself from his grip.

"I'm a freak, aren't I?" He said. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. You could do so much better-"

Kai was cut off however when Miguel tugged on his arm, making him fall into his lap. Instantly he wrapped his arms around Kai's slender frame, holding him close. "I love you."

"Miguel?"

"You're a beautiful and intelligent human being." He continued. "You've gave me so much and now we're going to have a child together, do you have any idea how happy that makes me feel?"

Kai gasped. "You…? You don't mind?"

"Why would I?" Miguel asked, nuzzling Kai's neck. "I've found my soul mate, my freedom, my happiness and now I'm going to become a parent with the hottest thing since fire. Could things get any better?"

Kai blinked a few times. Slowly he realized that Miguel isn't going to leave him. In fact, he was actually happy that he was pregnant. Kai sighed and sunk back into Miguel's tender embrace, his hands resting on his abdomen. It was hard to believe that he has a life growing inside of him.

He suddenly felt giddy and snuggled further into the embrace. He was going to bring a life into this world, a life that both he and Miguel contributed to.

"You know?" Miguel whispered. "This is so typical of you."

"What is?" Kai asked, turning to look into his lover's eyes.

"The only time you'll gain any weight is for the benefit of another."

Kai laughed softly, then yawned sleepily. The stress of the last hour was catching up to him. Miguel noticed and laid him down on the bed. Kai laid his head on the pillows, letting Miguel rest his head on his chest, his hand resting protectively over Kai's stomach.

"This apartment won't be big enough, we'll have to find another place."

"We'll just move into one of my manors. I usually find them too big, but now-"

"We'll just have to fill it up." Miguel replied, cheekily, causing Kai to laugh.

"Now now, one at a time, Miguel." Kai smiled as Miguel begin to slowly rub his stomach. He knows that with all his heart he has found true happiness.

Miguel will make a great father.

* * *

…If that doesn't make you turn to mush, nothing will.

Miguel: Oh good, I thought you were going to be evil and make me leave.

I didn't have the guts. You two are just so cute together. (Starts squealing again)

Next chapter: The joys of morning sickness

Read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Lots of hugs to NiennaAngel, Kai-luver-666, Rejiita, Miako6, Dark Kaiser, Kailover2006, MikaMiko, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Katana and Kris the ninja pirate! 

Yay! Finally done chapter 4!

* * *

As they stepped put into the airport lounge, Miguel looked over to Kai who was in turn looking at his surroundings with a scowl on his face. It wasn't a scowl of hatred of such, it was an uncomfortable scowl. It was probably due to the morning sickness Kai has been suffering from. Spencer said it will be over soon, but no one is quite sure due to the fact that nothing like this has ever happened before. To their knowledge anyway. Besides the morning sickness, jetlag is giving him hell too.

They thought it be best to move to one of Kai's many manors and the one in Japan was chosen.

Why?

Because it was the closet to the BBA medical centre. Spencer has full access to that centre and is a highly regarded doctor.

Of course, only a few long running BBA members know that. The BBA medical centre is completely off limits to the public. The security is immense.

Which will be the perfect place for Kai and their baby.

But it also has a draw back. It's in Japan, which means Kai's nosey, but mean well, teammates are around.

No doubt they will have a million and one questions. Wonder if they know that Kai and Miguel are dating?

Spencer will be moving down here for a while as well. Rumor has it that Robert may be joining him, only to visit of course. He doesn't know that Kai is pregnant. Well not yet. Kai prefers to tell him in person. It's not something you should tell someone over the phone. By any means.

Bryan knows and took the news quite well. Of course he would. He's a nutcase. A harmless adrenaline junkie, but still a nutcase.

Ian also knows and seems to be ecstatic at the prospect. He sees Kai as some sort of parent figure so probably thinks he's going to have a little brother or sister now.

Tala and Claude don't know yet, though. They're on vacation and Kai didn't want to call Tala upto tell him that he is pregnant. It might not bode well.Miguel on the other hand thought it would be safer to tell Tala by the phone. He's a little protective of Kai.

"Kai?" Miguel asked softly as Kai's personal butler retrieve their belongings. "Are you all right?"

Kai let out a deep breath and nodded softly. "Just feel a little nauseated." He explained, grateful when Miguel wrapped a steady arm around his shoulders.

It's been a month and a half and Kai has gotten his baby bump. Fortunately, it's winter and he wears baggy clothing to keep his 'condition' away from prying eyes.

Wouldn't the media have a field day with this information? Miguel shudders.

"James." Kai said as his butler returned. "Does anyone know about our arrival?"

"Only Mister Dickinson, young master." He replied.

"Kai!"

"Then why are they here?" Kai sneered and grimaced.

Miguel gave a nervous chuckle and winced as well. He turned around to see Kai's teammates, G rev, make their towards them. He was unsure if he should drop his arm around from Kai's shoulders when Kai snuggled against his side.

He did it so to prove to everyone that he was taken. And as a safe guard from Max's overly enthusiastic hugs.

"Kai!" They greeted happily.

"Dude!" Tyson said. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Surprise." Kai mumbled, which caused Miguel to chuckle.

"A last minute thing." Miguel replied.

"What brings you here, Miguel?" Hilary asked, a tiny bit of suspicion in her voice and eyes.

"You don't know?" Kai asked. "And here I thought you were all well informed."

"What?" They asked.

"Kai brings me here." Miguel replied, smiling when he sees confusion written across everyone's faces. He chuckled. "We're together."

Silence. They blinked stupidly at them.

"Together?" Ray asked. "As in dating together?"

Kai laughed. "That's right. It's been like that for months now. I thought you knew. Word travels pretty quick and I certainly wasn't shy about it."

G rev looked deep in thought, their fingers tapping on their chins. They had heard rumors that a Russian was dating a Spanish beyblader, but they disregarded it. After all, most rumors are false.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order then?" Ray said, flashing a neko grin to the couple.

Kai smiled but then felt a sickly feeling in his stomach. He turned to Miguel and tugged on his arm. "We have to go."

Miguel looked down at Kai and noticed that he was looking pale and grimaced. "Right. We'll catch you guys later."

"What's the hurry?" Daichi asked.

"You know, things." Miguel replied, purposely avoiding the question. "We're just moving here for a bit. Need to sort out a few things."

"We could help." Max offered.

"Maybe later." Miguel said, his arm around Kai, leading him away.

G rev shrugged and looked amongst themselves.

"Did Kai look pale to you?" Ray asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Tyson snorted. "He's always pale, what's you point?"

"Tyson!" Hilary yelled. "Don't be rude."

Ray ignore his bickering teammates and kept his gaze on Kai. Kai seemed to be extra protective over his stomach and his clothes seem baggier than usual. He looked pale, and yet has this kinda glow to his cheeks. What does it all mean?

Ray had a theory. He gave a sinister neko snigger.

When they were out of sight Kai made a quick dash to the public rest rooms, Miguel following not far behind. He took out a handkerchief and wet it under the tap. He rung out the excess water and then walked into the toilet cubicle that Kai was in.

Kai pushed himself away from the white bowl and turned to Miguel, grateful for the cool moisten cloth. "God damn morning sickness."

Miguel chuckled as he gently placed the cloth onto Kai's forehead. "It should stop soon." He said reassuringly.

"Not soon enough." Kai muttered.

* * *

Tada! Another chapter done. This chapter wasn't that good due to the fact that writers block just king hit me (shakes fist at writers block) So due to that unfortunate circumstance be prepared for all sorts of crap from pointless oneshots to crappy multi-chapters. I like to write even with writers block in hope that it will disappear.

I'll update as soon as I can. Which will probably be in a couple of days. At this point I'm going to take suggestions of what the little one's name should be. Just throw names at me and I'll pick a few that I like. If I like more than one I'll have a vote but if there's one that makes me squeal then that's it, ok? Thankies!

Read and review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: Many thanks to NiennaAngel, Miako6, Kris the ninja pirate, Dark Kaiser, Pikke Wood, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Kai-luver-666, A happy reader, Kailover2006, rainbow101, Rejiita, Saphira's Ember and sweetypie88. 

This chapter is relatively pointless, but I promise the action shall start soon. I sincerely hope you enjoy it none the less.

* * *

Kai walked out of his bedroom with his hand on his back. His morning sickness had stopped a few days after arriving in Japan, but unfortunately his back and ribs were starting to hurt. Spencer tells him that it was natural and that his body was just getting ready for the baby to arrive. He has also been prone to mood swings, all of which Miguel took in good stride. He would constantly tell him that it was all right and that he'll never leave.

Inwardly Kai felt guilty that he even imagine that his lover would ever leave him.

He was startled from his musings by a loud crash in the direction of the lounge room. He winced and he immediately knew what it was. No doubt it would have either been Bryan or Ian. It's sometimes hard to tell which one was older and which one was younger when it's in regard of those two.

"Hey." Miguel said as he appeared behind Kai and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "How are you today?"

"My ribs hurt and so does my back, but I'm ok." Kai sighed and leaned against Miguel. "Are they here yet?"

"Robert and Johnny are here." Miguel replied as he lifted his head and gently massage Kai's temple. "Tala and Claude should be here any moment."

"I hope they get here soon." Kai sighed. "I want to get this over and done with."

Miguel nodded. "You're seriously stressing about this, aren't you?"

"I guess I am," Kai confessed. "Just a little."

"It'll be all right." Miguel said, kissing Kai softly on the forehead. He lead Kai to the lounge room where everyone was waiting.

As they entered, Ian ran across the room to hide behind Kai. "Kai! Bryan's picking on me again!"

"Oh, I am not." Bryan said as he rested his long legs on the coffee table that was located in front of a two seater lounge.

"Are too!"

"Put a sock in it munchkin."

"Kai!"

"Stop it both of you." Kai said, somehow managing not to snap. He sighed and sat down in the plush lounge chair that Miguel had guided him to. He saw Miguel smile at him, trying not to snigger. He leaned over and whispered into his lover's ear. "I already have two kids."

This cause Miguel to laugh out loud and received many puzzled looks because of it. He shook his head at them and sat down next to Kai who immediately snuggled up against his side. He smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Well?" Johnny suddenly said as he stood impatient in the far corner of the room. "You said that you have something to tell us."

"Wait until Tala and Claude get here." Miguel replied.

Moments later the lounge room doors opened to reveal a redhead and a platinum hair teen.

"Sorry we're late." Claude apologize to the others as he gave his bag to James. "But Tala here got a mild case of road rage."

"I wouldn't have if the bloody idiot didn't cut me off." Tala replied, looking indignant.

"You chase him for three miles, Tala!" Claude exclaimed. "What was the purpose of that? I'm never letting you drive again."

"Oh, so you're driving from now on?" Tala asked. "Please, you're such a pacific-"

"Alright, you two." Spencer said, slightly amused. "That's enough."

Tala huffed while Claude blushed slightly. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Ok, so they're here now." Johnny said. "What do you have to tell us?"

Kai glanced at Miguel who squeezed his shoulder and nodded. "Ok." Kai began. "I'll put this this bluntly. A few years ago while I was still trapped within the Abbey I was taken to lab 46."

"Lab 46?" Tala asked. "Wasn't that…?"

"Yeah." Kai nodded. "I don't recall very much, just flashes of a scientist and the feeling of intense fear, but I think that during that time they experimented on me. In doing so they placed an artificial womb inside me."

"Artificial womb?" Robert repeated. Then he suddenly remembered. Spencer was looking up books in the library about pregnancy. "Wait, you're…?"

"That's right." Kai nodded, his hands instinctively on his stomach. "I'm pregnant."

A shocked silence filled the room. Those who had no prior knowledge of this simply stared at Kai with wide unblinking eyes.

"Pregnant?" Tala repeated. "As in you're having a kid?"

"Not just any kid." Kai replied somewhat snaky. "Miguel and I are having a child together."

"Ah hah!" Came a voice that was familiar but wasn't from anyone in the room. "I knew it!"

Startled, everyone looked around and their eyes rested on the window, where a certain neko-jin was perched on the sill. Ray suddenly bounded across the room and pulled Kai into a hug.

"You thought you keep this from me, did you?" Ray asked as he nuzzled his cheek against Kai's in a playful display of affection. "I'm so annoyed at you for that."

"Ray?" Kai blinked, slightly shocked. "What? Where?"

Ray finally let Kai go and waved a finger in front of his face. "I had my suspicions that you were pregnant."

Everyone blinked. "You're taking this quite well." Robert observed.

"Well, it's not uncommon for males to fall pregnant where I come from." Ray replied. "There's actually three that are pregnant right now that I'm aware of."

Yet another shocked silence filled the room. Suddenly Spencer walked across the room and pulled Ray into a headlock. "I think the two of us need to talk."

Ray squirmed in the headlock but kept the catty grin on his face. "You're Kai's doctor then?"

"Absolutely." Spencer replied, dragging him out of the room. "Now come on."

"Spencer." Robert frowned, looking to the world as if he was jealous.

"Don't worry." Spencer replied over his shoulder. "He's not my type."

Ray blinked cutely at Spencer and then at Robert. "Oh, you're dating too!"

"Wait!" Tala said. "What was that? Spencer and Robert are dating?"

"I can't believe that we had missed out on so much while we were away." Claude mused. He suddenly smiled softly and turned to Tala who looked as if he was still trying to take everything in. "Isn't this great? We're going to be uncles."

Tala blinked at his lover and then at his childhood best friend. Kai gazed back at him, his eyes somewhat fearful and yet hopeful at the same time. He had his hands on his stomach in a protective manner.

Tala felt his eyes soften. If there was anyone on this planet that deserves to be a parent, it's Kai. Protective, understanding, loving. Everything that Kai is and more.

"Yeah." He said finally a small smile on his lips. "This is great news."

Kai smiled softly and moved across the room to give Tala a quick hug. "You'd be a great uncle." He whispered. "Won't he Miguel?"

"Of course." Miguel replied. "They all will be."

Robert and Johnny was startled to find that Miguel has also included them. It took a moment to realize that this was real. Kai was indeed pregnant and that they have a chance to be apart of this wondrous miracle. They nodded. This is definitely something they want to be apart of.

"I have a feeling that this kid is going to be spoilt rotten." Bryan said.

* * *

There you go. Another chapter finished. I'm sorry, but I kinda still have writers block with this story at the moment. Please bear with me.

I would like to thank everyone who sent in baby names. I didn't realize that I had forgotten to tell you guys the sex of the baby (sweatdrops) Oops, sorry. Well, I'll tell you now. It's going to be a beautiful baby boy and his name will be Angelito (Spanish for little angel) Milagro (Spanish for miracle) Hiwatari. Yes, Hiwatari. I don't know Miguel's last name so I'm using Hiwatari. Does Miguel even have a last name? Anyway, NiennaAngel gave me those names and I simply fell in love with them. I hope you love them as much as I do.

Read and review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Many thanks to NiennaAngel, kris the ninja pirate, Kai-luver-666, Miako6, Rejiita, Dark Kaiser, Mizuki hikari, Katana and Kailover2006!

* * *

Ray sighed as he stepped into the tiny café, out of the raging winter wind outside. He had just been to Kai's manor to check on the Russian and is pleased to find that he was doing great. He is also feeling a little nervous. From what he and Spencer can deduce, Kai is due any day now. He could give birth at any given moment and it has everyone on edge. Especially Miguel.

"Ray!" Max said from the other side of the café, his arm in the air waving him over. "Over here!"

Ray gave a small wave back and begin to walk over. He is sincerely hoping that Kai gives birth soon just so he doesn't have to keep explaining to the other members of G rev why their captain isn't training with them.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he sat down. He glanced over the group to see that they had already ordered and that Tyson and Daichi wasted no time making pigs of themselves. "Hungry, much?"

"Humf fhuu." Tyson replied, in a language Ray just couldn't understand. He sweatdropped and decided to keep any more questions to himself.

"Hey Ray." Kenny said, looking up from his laptop. "Where was Kai this time? He didn't turn up to practice again."

"Yeah!" Tyson said, after swallowing an ungodly amount of food. "How come he can take time off from training and I can't?"

"Because you're not pregnant." Ray muttered under his breath.

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

Tyson stared at him with food sticking out of his mouth. Daichi peered over the plate his was holding. Kenny stopped typing on his computer. Hilary stared at him with wide eyes while Max froze with his drink at his lips.

Ray looked confused at the sudden silence when it dawned on him. They heard him say Kai was pregnant.

Oh crap.

"Did you just imply that Kai is pregnant, Ray?" Kenny asked.

"Did I say pregnant?" Ray laughed nervously. "Oh, nothing, I was joking. You know me, always joking."

"Actually, you're always truthful." Max replied.

Ray stared at the group then slumped forward in defeat. "Kai is going to kill me." He whined as he remembered the conversation he had with Kai days before.

_"Kon," Kai said slowly as he walked towards Ray with a hand on his back. "if you tell any of the others I will hunt you don't, cut off that pony tail of yours and then choke you with it. Am I making myself clear? Am I?"_

_Ray felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. "Heh, I'm reading you loud and clear."_

"No way." Tyson said in disbelief. "Kai is actually pregnant. But that's not possible, right?"

Ray leaned forward until his head hit the table. "Kai's going to kill me." He muttered again.

"All right Ray." Hilary said firmly, tittering on the edge of becoming angry. "Spill. I want to know."

Ray sighed as he set about telling them everything he knows, completely unaware that not only was he telling the rest of G rev, but also someone else. Someone who was hiding in the corner of the café, eavesdropping on every single word.

The dark figure smirked as he stood up, dropping a few coins on the table as a tip. He walked outside and pulled out a cigarette. He placed it between his lips and lit is, taking a long drag.

"So, that Hiwatari kid is actually pregnant, huh?" He muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the bad side of town. "The boss will no doubt find this very interesting."

… … … … …

The sound of the crackling fire and the howling wind outside was all that could be heard in the Hiwatari lounge room. Miguel and Kai sat together on a large plush seat, snuggled together in front of the open fire. Miguel had his arm wrapped around Kai's shoulder as the teen was nestled against his side, his head resting on his chest, under his chin.

"Kai?" Miguel whispered when he heard Kai sigh.

"Hmm?"

"Are you all right?"

Kai lifts his head off Miguel's chest and chuckled. "Yes." He whispered. "It turns out that males have been giving birth long before our time." He said lovingly as he kissed his cheek.

Miguel smiles as Kai settles back down into his chest. He pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

"You know what? I was thinking." Kai said. "Maybe I wasn't experimented on while I was in the Abbey. Maybe I'm half neko-jin. I don't recall much of my past so it could be possible."

"It doesn't matter to me either way. I'm just glad that I have you here with me and we're about to start another chapter in out lives together." Miguel said as he slipped a finger under Kai's chin to look at him.

Kai returns the loving smile. Suddenly he pulls back and places his hands on his stomach.

"What's wrong." Miguel asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Give me your hand." Kai said as he grabbed Miguel's hand and then gently places it on his stomach, a moment later Miguel felt himself chuckle.

"He's still kicking."

"This one is going to be a fighter." Kai replied.

"Just like you." He whispers as he pulls him into another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Urg," Bryan muttered as he looked over his shoulder and into the lounge room. "Those two are so cute that they make you want to vomit."

"I hear that." Johnny muttered as he peered at the cards in his hand. "Any threes?"

"Nope. Go fish."

* * *

Sorry, it's short, I know. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. Promise. In the next chapter G rev show up at Kai's manor.

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews: Warm and many thanks to NiennaAngel, Dark Kaiser, Kai-luver-666, Kailover2006, Rejiita, Kris the ninja pirate, Miako6 and Lioku.

* * *

Kai stood in front of the large bay windows in his master bedroom. The fierce winter wind that was howling this morning had died down to a cool breeze as small sun streaks flittered through the soft fluffy white clouds. It was a beautiful day.

And Kai was in a foul mood. His back hurts, his rips hurts and he just whishes for his and Miguel's baby to arrive so he can start planning for the future knowing that his child is finally here and is safe.

He sighed and then winced when he heard a crush. No doubt it was Bryan and Ian again. Johnny might be involved too. He pushed himself away from the window and walked out of his bedroom.

"Bryan!" said the youngest member currently in the house. "Let me see!"

Bryan held a book over his head as Ian jumped up and down in front of him, wanting to get his hands on the book. "Sorry, this material is unsuitably for those under the age of 10."

Ian looked indignant. "But I'm 11!"

"Be gone, munchkin."

"I hate you." Ian said stamping his foot. "Kai! Bryan is picking on me!"

Kai walks into the room, his hand over his stomach. "Ian, please don't yell, it's rude. And Bryan, stop picking on Ian because of his age."

"Yes Kai." Ian muttered.

"Yes Kai." Bryan muttered as well.

Kai looks at them both, nods and leaves. The room was silent as Ian and Bryan stared hatefully at each other. Johnny broke the tension.

"It's more like yes mum." He said, causing Bryan to snigger.

With the distinct feeling that someone was making fun of him, Kai walked into the kitchen. He finds is easier to deal with all his aching bones and muscles by walking around. It helps keep his mind off it somewhat.

"Kai." Claude said as he stepped away from the sink. He grabbed a hand towel and dried his hands. He moved to Kai's side and helped him to sit down in one of the chairs. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right." Kai replied, his hand moving to rub the small of his back.

"Can I get you anything?"

Kai smiled softly. Ever since that day when everyone found out that he was pregnant, they all have been fusing over him. Asking him if he was all right, getting him things, picking things up off the floor for him that he couldn't do himself. He can't tell who is more excited about the new arrival.

Actually he can. Miguel is beyond ecstatic about the whole thing.

"Could you just get me a bottle of water, please?"

"Sure." Claude said as he walked over to the large two door fridge. "Is that all? Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

"I'm fine." Kai said as he removed the bottle of spring water from Claude's grip. "I'm not hungry at the moment, but I will have something later."

"Good." Claude smiled as he helped Kai back to his feet. He placed his hand on his stomach. "Is he still kicking?"

"Oh, you better believe it." Kai chuckled.

Kai left the kitchen and stepped out into the hallway. He headed towards the front of the house when he heard voices. Familiar voices. Startled, Kai turned the corner and came face to face with a Chinese neko-jin.

Ray gave an undignified eep, scuttled down the hall and hid behind Max, who openly gaped at him. Subconsciously Kai placed his hands over his stomach in a protective manner.

"Kon…" Kai said, his voice low and his left eye twitching slightly.

"Please don't kill me."

"Miguel!" Kai called calmly over his shoulder. "Could you get me a pair of scissors, please?"

"No!" Ray cried, grasping his hair between his hands. "Not my hair!"

"What's going on out here?" Kai looked over his shoulder to see his blond hair lover walk into view. Immediately Miguel's eyes widen. "Oh."

Kai turned back to his teammates when he noticed that Daichi was standing just in front of him, staring at his stomach. He didn't say a word, then suddenly he lifted his hand and gave a quick jab to Kai's stomach.

Immediately, Kai reacted by punching Daichi squarely on top of his head. Daichi gave a grunt when he fell to the ground, his eyes swirly.

"Wow, Kai." Tyson said. "Why are you so fat?"

Kai answered that by swiftly punching Tyson in the face. The force of the punch sent him back a few feet. He hit the wall behind him, his hands covering his nose.

"You broke my nose!" Tyson accused, riving in pain.

"You're lucky that's all I did." Kai snapped. He turned to the others, giving them the most evil glare he could muster, but before anymore punches could be thrown Miguel wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders and lead him away.

"That's enough excitement for one day." Miguel said, as he glanced over is shoulder. "I'd appreciate if you keep the noise down, Kai doesn't need this kind of stress at the moment. Isn't that right, Ray?"

"Of course, heh." Ray replied, nervously as the rest of the house's occupants appeared, wondering what all the noise was.

Kai snarled as he sat down on the edge of his bed, looking frustrated and annoyed. "Fat?" He muttered. "He says I'm fat? Why that pudgy little-"

Miguel laughed as he sat against the bed head and pulled Kai up against him. "Ignore him. You mustn't put too much stress on yourself."

"What right did they have barging in here like that?" Kai said, trying to stay angry, but whenever Miguel pulls him into his arms like that all hatred, anger and other negative emotions disappear and are replaced by this serene calm. "Stupid Kon." He sighed as he nestled himself against Miguel.

"They would have had to find out eventually."

"I know that." Kai huffed. "Still… Stupid Kon."

Miguel laughed again, holding Kai closely against him, his fingers slipping down through his hair, massaging his scalp. With his other hand he began to expertly seek out any knots in his back and shoulders, easing the pain and discomfort. He smiled when he felt Kai sink against him, purring.

Miguel thought over the conversation he had with Kai earlier. Kai suspected that he may be half neko-jin and Miguel had to agree that it is possible. The way Kai would purr in his sleep or when Miguel was pampering him like this. The way Kai would seek out the warmth of the sun or a blazing fire. He even yawns like one.

No doubt about it. Kai has to be half neko.

Miguel smiled. It doesn't matter to him if he was half neko or if he was experimented on during his time in the Abbey. None of that matters to him. Kai was, is and will be the best thing that has ever happen to him.

"Sleep tight, Wildcat."

* * *

Another chapter done. In the next chapter things start to get serious and Tyson puts his foot in his mouth again. I hope you liked it anyway.

Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews: Warmest thanks to kris the ninja pirate, Dark Kaiser, Miako6, sasuskechica, kai-luver-666, kailover2006, NiennaAngel, Angel Pen, Lioku, Rejiita, Tevera Raincoat and MikaMiko!

* * *

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Laughter filled the large spacious lounge room of the Hiwatari estate. Bryan sat crossed legged on the two seater lounge holding his stomach as he laughed. "Punched him. Broke his nose." he said between breathes.

Next to him was the redheaded Scot known as Johnny, in a state similar to his. "My stomach hurts!"

"Come on," Hilary huffed sending the two a sour look. "it wasn't that funny."

Claude looked annoyed and huffed as well. "I think he deserved it."

Tyson is screaming in pain as Spencer attempts to place his nose back into place, but since Tyson won't stop squirming he has to it the painful way. He rolled his eyes and with a quick flick of his wrist, popped Tyson's nose back into joint.

Tyson let out a girly scream as Spencer finally let go of him. "That hurt!"

Spencer rolled his eyes towards the heavens once again. "If you would have just stopped squirming it wouldn't have hurt nearly as much."

"I swear Tyson, you're so childish." Robert said, shaking his head at the youth.

"Not to mention stupid." Tala snapped. "Who in their right mind would tell a pregnant person that they are really fat?"

"What about me?" Daichi asked from his position on the floor, balancing an ice pack on his head. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You poked Kai in the stomach, Daichi." Claude replied. "Where do you think the baby is?"

"So Kai is pregnant?" Max asked, more to himself then to anyone else, but they had heard it just the same.

"Yes, Kai is pregnant." Spencer said slowly. "But you're all very lucky that Kai needs to take it easy or he would have no doubt shown you all where to go."

"Go where?" Daichi asked.

"He means Kai would have kicked the snot out of us." Ray replied as he continue to hold his hair protectively in his hands. He was constantly looking over his shoulder just in case Kai might sneak up on him and cut off his precious hair.

"Just you wait." Bryan said as he had finally calmed down from his laughing fit. He regarded Ray with an evil glint in his eye. "He won't get you today, and he might not get you tomorrow, but rest assured he will exact his revenge upon you."

Ray winced and looked a little frighten. "Thanks, Bryan."

… … … … …

Slowly and reluctantly Kai blinked open his eyes. He didn't want to leave the comforting sanctuary of his dreams but he awoken to a dull ache in the stomach region. He sleepily rubbed at his eyes as he realized that he was being held lovingly by his soul mate.

Miguel leaned against the bed head, his arms wrapped tightly around Kai, one of his hands laying protectively over his stomach.

Slowly as not to wake the sleeping blond, Kai lifted his head slightly to get a better look at Miguel. His stunning blue eyes were hiding behind long thick eyelashes, his mouth open slightly as he breathed in quietly through his nose and exhaled through his mouth.

Kai smiled up at him. He carefully lifted his hand and kissed his finger tips, then placed them on Miguel's in an indirect kiss. He didn't want to move in fear of waking him.

Miguel had been so loving, so supportive about everything. He's patient, kind and understanding, and to Kai he was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Some days he would feel as though Miguel deserved so much better. But each time he would say that Miguel would take him into his arms, kiss him lovingly on the lips and tell him the same thing.

"What I deserve is my heart's one true desire, my soul mate and my happiness, all of which I have found in you."

Every time Kai would hear those words, they would bring him close to tears. What could he have done to deserve such a wonderful being like Miguel?

Frowning slightly at the twinge of slight discomfort in his abdomen, Kai slowly removed himself from Miguel's warm and comforting grip. He wondered if he should wake his caring lover but decided against it. The last few days had being stressful for him as well. Jumping each time Kai would sigh and groan about a twinge of pain.

Kai scooted over to the edge of the bed and stood up, albeit he did find it a tad difficult since he was unaided. He placed his hands on the small of his back, inwardly muttering about the constant ache that was there. He looked over to Miguel again and a smile immediately crept onto his face. He looked so adorable sitting there asleep with his mouth the slightest bit open.

Being mindful not to wake him Kai placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I love you." He whispered before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

As he walked down the hall towards the lounge room Kai felt another uncomfortable twinge. He frowned, could it be a sign that the baby was coming soon? Should he go tell Spencer?

It wouldn't hurt, he decided.

But as he reached for the door that would lead him into the lounge room he heard a voice. Tyson's voice.

"Come on. Kai's going to be a parent?" He snorts. "Yeah right. The poor kid will do nothing but train. Can you imagine it? 'If you don't practice you won't be good enough to enter the tournament, blah, blah, blah'."

"Tyson." That was Max's voice and it sounded stress.

Unfortunately Tyson paid no attention and continued. "Oh, and I bet Kai will be really affectionate. Giving the kid plenty of hugs, read him bedtime stories." He snorts. "He'll take after Voltaire, I'm sure."

Kai froze. Like Voltaire? He'll be like Voltaire?

Gasping softly, Kai stumbled away from the door, his arms wrapping around his stomach. He felt his heart start thumping in his chest. Will he be able to give this child all the love and understanding that this child deserves, or will he turn out to be just like Voltaire?

He heard other voices inside the room, but paid no attention to them. With tears in his eyes, Kai turned on his heel and stumbled towards the front of the manor. He opened the door and stepped out into the bitingly cold winter air.

The wind was cold enough to freeze everything it touches but Kai paid no heed. He walked out of the large security gates that enclose the place and headed towards a secluded path through a sparsely populated park.

But if Kai had waited for a mere moment he would have heard a chorus of snarls and an indignant cry from the world champion. A mere second after that he would have heard the window being opened and Spencer throwing Tyson out of it into the large fish pond below. But, he didn't hear any of that and assumed the silence was a bad thing.

With his head down, his long bangs covering his eyes, Kai walked aimlessly through the deserted park, a few crystalline tears slipping over the porcine skin of his cheeks.

What should he do? What if he can't give this child the life it deserves? He won't just abandon the child and Miguel, but what if he does turn out to be just like Voltaire? What if the only way to protect the ones he loves is to leave them and never to return?

They would hate him, but they'll…

Stopping suddenly, Kai wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, his breathing slightly erratic due to the fact that he was trying to suppress the sobs that threaten to arise. He shook his head, dislodging more tears.

"Miguel…" He whispered. "I can't leave him. I can't. I love him too much."

"Isn't that sweet?"

"Huh?" Startled, Kai looked over his shoulder to see a flash of something metallic. Acting on impulse Kai lifted his arm to shield his face, wincing when he felt something cold and sharp slice through his skin.

Despite being pregnant, Kai was able to jump back, out of range. He grasped at the large cut on his arm, feeling the warm life giving blood flow through his fingers. He hissed in pain and glared through his bangs at a tall, lanky man wearing a strangely shaped mask.

"Well done." The man sneered. "I see that even though you're heavy with child, you still have your amazing reflexes."

Kai froze. He knows that voice. It's…

"Lets see if you can dodge this." He smirked and moved forward, striking the knife at Kai once again.

Kai pivoted to the side, but wasn't able to avoid the whole attack and was struck on the shoulder. He fell back, landing at the foot of a large tree. He hissed in pain and clutched his arm as the other instinctively moved to protect his stomach. He heard the man laugh and knew instantly who he was.

Scared, Kai snapped his gaze directly at the man who was towering over him. His heart pounding in his chest as he swallowed thickly in fear. "No…" He whispered.

The man smirked. "Oh, yes, dear Kai."

"Boris?"

* * *

Just a evil little cliff hanger for you to enjoy. Like it? (sees a large crowd carrying pitchforks and torches) Ok, maybe not…

Kai: (twitching and looking murderous)

(Sweatdrops) Now Kai, calm down. If you kill me I won't be able to update.

Please read and review before I am savagely murdered.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews: Warm thanks to Tevera Raincoat, Kai-luver-666, Kailover2006, Miako6, Dark Kaiser, NiennaAngel, kris the ninja pirate, Rejiita, lioku and Angel Pen. Thank you all for taking the time to review. 

Please forgive the crappiness of this chapter. I had a mild, but sudden, case of writers block. Anyway, I hope it's alright.

* * *

"Boris?" Kai gasped as he leaned up against a tree, clutching his bloody shoulder.

The smirk on Boris's face widen, turning sadistic and evil. He took a couple of steps forward to tower over Kai. "Ah dear Kai. How is my favorite Bio-volt solider?"

Kai struggled to his feet, leaning heavily against the tree behind him. "I'll ask him when I see him."

Boris laughed mockingly. "Feisty as usual."

Instinctively Kai wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach, glaring hatefully at Boris. He ignore the excruciating pain in his arm and shoulder, concentrating more on finding a way to get away from Boris and back to the manor.

He tighten his arms around his mid section. He should never have left.

"Don't bother trying to hide you adorable little baby bump, Kai." Boris said. "I already know."

"How…?"

"A dear friend of mine overheard your teammates talking." He explained, then raised the knife up over his head and stared menacingly down at Kai. "Now keep still, that baby belongs to Bio-volt."

Kai slipped to the side of the tree as Boris brought the knife down, embedding it in the tree, just where Kai was standing moments earlier. Boris growled and savagely ripped the knife out of the tree and took another swipe at Kai, who ducked out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Keep still, I promise this won't take long."

Boris lunged forward, aiming for Kai's chest. Kai dodged to the side but the knife slashed his forearm, leaving a long savage gash. Blood quickly appeared, but he ignored it. He needed to find a way to somehow loose Boris. He's too far from the manor for anyone to hear him.

Once again Boris lunged forward, but this time Kai was ready for him. As he moved forward with the knife in front of him, Kai grabbed his wrist, twisted it and with all the strength he could muster, threw Boris over his shoulder. Boris landed on the ground with a sickening crack.

Satisfied that Boris was immobilize for a moment, Kai wrapped his arms around his stomach again the ran towards the entrance of the pack. But as he took a few steps an excruciating pain erupted from his stomach and he collapsed to his knees, screaming in pain.

The baby. He thought immediately. There's something wrong with the baby.

Behind him he heard Boris groan and mutter murderously. He heard the rustle of someone climbing to their feet then he heard the terrifying sound of Boris laughing mercilessly.

"What's wrong, Kai?" He asked as he cracked the bones in his shoulder and back.

Kai gasped and fell back against a tree. He pulled his legs in front of him to cover his stomach. He bit his lip as he was overcome by pain again. A suddenly realization hit him. The baby was coming.

Picking up the discarded knife, Boris strolled over to Kai. He tapped the knife against his cheek as the other moved to rest on his hip. "What are you going to do now, Kai? You can't possibly challenge me in this condition and you're too far from any help, aren't you? Poor thing."

"Stop it." Kai hissed through clenched teeth before screaming in pain when Boris suddenly moved forward and embedded the knife into his left thigh.

"Can't get away now." Boris said as he stood to his full height. "You shouldn't have fought back Kai. Oh well, you were always protective of the defenseless, weren't you? All the little ones looked up to you."

Boris went on but Kai heard very little of it. The dizziness from the lost of blood and the constant pain was numbing his senses.

"Now, give me that kid." Boris threatened as he raised the knife over his head.

Kai looked up through his tears to see Boris smile sadistically, his eyes insane. He raised his arms over his head and cried.

"Someone help me please!"

Back at the manor, in the main bedroom Miguel's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up. "Kai!"

He immediately jumped to his feet, snatched Dranzer's Beyblade of the bedside table, even though her bitchip was empty. Instead of wasting time walking through the rest of the manor, Miguel threw open the bedroom window and jumped out, landing on his feet, two floors down.

"Protect him until I can get there, Dranzer." He silently pleaded as he jumped over the fence and ran through the trees of the park. Even though he knows very little of this park, he knows where Kai is and that's all that matters.

Unbeknownst to Miguel, Claude and Tala were in the room next door, complaining about Tyson and his rude behavior when they heard the window being thrown open frantically and were surprised to see Miguel effortlessly jump down two stories and then jump over a 10 ft high iron fence.

"Did Miguel just jump out the window?" Claude asked.

Next to him, Tala frown, then he too threw open the window. "Come on." He said.

"What?" Was all that Claude could mutter before Tala swept him up into his arms, stepped on the window sill and then jumped down.

Without so much as a grunt, Tala landed on the ground, quickly placing Claude onto his feet.

"Tala?"

"I think something's happen to Kai." Was all he said before he took Claude's hand and they too started running.

Miguel continued to run, ignoring the fact that small, low branches were cutting into his skin and the mind numbing cold winter air. None of that mattered.

Something is wrong. Kai's hurt. He needed to find him.

Suddenly up ahead he was a red glow and the air turned warm, almost hot. He knew what it was. What was causing it. He was close now.

He barreled out of the bushes and skidded on the gravel walk way. He was breathing hard and his limps felt numb. He looked up and gasped in fear, his heart nearly stopping.

He wasn't scared because Dranzer had somehow left her bitchip and entered the real world. Nor was it the fact that she had Boris pinned under her talon, or the fact that Boris was slowly burning to death. What scared him the most was…

Kai.

He leaned up against an old, hollow tree, blood pouring from multiple wounds on his arms and legs.

Immediately, Miguel stumbled his way over to him. He gathered him up in his arms, frantically checking for a pulse. Mercifully there was one. "Kai?"

Suddenly, Kai gave a heart breaking mew and stirred. "Miguel?"

"Hey baby, you'll be ok." He replied, standing up carefully as not to jolt any of Kai's injuries.

"The baby." Kai whispered. "Something's wrong. I can't feel him."

"Miguel!" Cried a familiar voice. A few seconds later a red head and his platinum lover appeared, breathing hard. They both got their breathing under control when Miguel faced them, with Kai laying limp in his arms.

"Kai!" Tala moved forward.

"He needs help." Miguel said, cradling his lover close.

"What happened?" Tala asked. He looked over Miguel's shoulder when he finally noticed that there was a 12 foot Phoenix standing on a cringing and withering Boris. "The hell!"

Suddenly Boris let out an animalistic scream and exploded into flames. Claude cringe and hid in Tala's chest, trying to block out the ear shattering screams. Tala wrapped his arms around his lover and watched almost satisfied. He always knew that Boris would get what he deserved. And he hopes it's as painful as it's sounds.

Bastard.

Miguel blatantly ignored the screams as he shifted Kai into a more comfortable position in his arms and ran towards the manor. His mind never registered that Dranzer had somehow left her blade, or the fact that Boris will no longer be a threat to anyone ever again. None of that mattered. The only thing that was any of his concern was for Kai.

And their baby.

* * *

I'm a little iffy about this chapter. I'm not very good with action scenes T.T Still, I hope you like it just the same. (crosses fingers)

Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews: Warm thanks to NiennaAngel, thnku4thevemon, kris the ninja pirate, Tevera Raincoat, loiku, Kailover2006, Kai-luver-666, Angel Pen, Dark Kaiser, a happy reader, MikaMiko, sasuskechica, sonora avilon, Rejiita and Curtis Zidane Ziraa!

* * *

Robert walked into the room he was sharing with Spencer and leaned against the mighty oak desk in the corner of the spacious room. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Can you believe that obnoxious little pig? Honestly."

"I'm afraid that there are many people in this world that has the same brain capacity as Tyson here." Spencer said as he closed the door behind him and smiled softly.

Robert huffed again. "Oh, I don't doubt that."

Spencer looked over to his boyfriend and his soft smile turned into a slightly predatory one. The way Robert was leaning against that desk, pouting cutely made him look desirable. Very desirable.

He pushed away from the door and effortlessly crossed the room with two large strides. He stopped in front of Robert and leaned in close. Close enough to have to make Robert lean back just so he could get a proper look at him. The anger that Robert was wearing earlier disappeared and was replaced by surprise. He opened his mouth to question the older blader when he was cut off abruptly by Spencer's eager and demanding lips.

Robert fell into Spencer's chest, immediately becoming lost in the kiss. He felt Spencer place his hands on his hips and move him so he was sitting on the table rather then just leaning against it.

"Spencer." Robert gasped as Spencer broke the kiss and turned his attention to his neck. He blushed profusely and moaned. "We shouldn't."

"Why not?" Spencer asked, his voice muffled against the delicate skin of Robert's neck.

"Spencer…"

"Hey, Spencer, are you- Whoa!"

Immediately Robert nearly jumped out of his skin while Spencer muttered darkly. Robert looked over Spencer's shoulder to see a smirking dark hair neko-jin.

"Heh, sorry about that." Ray said, not sounding sorry at all.

Spencer sighed and calming pulled away from Robert who hastily rearranged his clothes. "What do you want, Kon?"

Ray smirked. "I wanted to grovel and beg for forgiveness from Kai, but for that to be effective he has to be present and I can't find him anywhere. Do you know where he is?"

Spencer blinked. "He should be in his room."

"I already checked there. I can't find Miguel either."

"Where on earth-"

"Spencer!"

"What?" Spencer pushed past Ray. "What's- Kai!"

There at the end of the hallway was Miguel. He cradled an unconscious and barely moving Kai in his arms. Kai's brow was furrowed in pain and he had blood pouring from large gashed in his arms and leg.

Ray looked past Spencer, his eyes widen in shock. "Oh shit! What happened?"

"He was attacked! Boris attacked him." Miguel explained. He clutched Kai close when he screamed. "Spencer, he said that he can't feel the baby."

Spencer threw open a spare bedroom door and pointed to the bed. "Quick, lie him down on the bed. Robert get my supplies from our room. Ray get me some hot water and towels, quickly."

The mentioned teens nodded and went their separate ways. Ray race to the kitchen, pushing past Bryan and Johnny who had ventured up stairs to see what all the noise was about.

"What the hell is going on?" Bryan asked, then he paled considerably when he peered into the spare bedroom. "Holy shit!"

"Kai!"

Miguel carefully laid Kai down on the bed when he was suddenly pushed outside. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry Miguel." Spencer said. "But I don't want you to see this."

Shock and distress appeared on Miguel's face when Spencer let Ray and Robert in and then closed the door in front of him. "But-"

"Miguel." Claude said gently as he appeared behind the distressed teen. He and Tala had arrive moments after he did. "Come, lets get you cleaned up, ok?"

"I can't."

"Kai's in safe hands now. He'll be all right." Claude wrapped an arm around Miguel's shoulders and lead him towards his room. Miguel fell against Claude's side. He numbly let Claude guide him, his eyes vacant. He seemed to have fallen in a state of shock.

Tala watched as the two walked away and turned his gaze to the door that held his best friend on the other side. With his sensitive hearing he could hear Kai scream and mew for help. It was heartbreaking to hear and he hoped that the Spanish blond couldn't hear it.

But chances are, he probably can.

Bryan looked back and forth between the groups, his frustration growing with each second. A vain popped out of his forehead as the rest of the houses occupants appeared behind him. "Hey! I asked 'What the hell is going on?' And I want an answer damn it!"

"Kai was attacked by Boris." Tala replied bluntly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose when he heard cries of shock, concern and anger.

"What! That son-of-a-bitch!" Bryan fumed. "I'll kill him!"

"Too late." Tala muttered. He sounded a cross between satisfied and disappointed. He was satisfied that Boris was dead and won't harm anyone else. And disappointed because he wasn't the one that killed him.

"What?"

"Dranzer already took care of him." A smirk. "Burnt him to cinders."

Bryan blinked and then smirked sadistically. "Good. Did you dispose of the body? Well what's left of it anyway."

"Nah, it was still smoldering. It should be out now, though."

Bryan nodded and turned to Johnny. "Come on. I want to see him for myself."

Johnny nodded and followed the platinum Russian out. But before either of them had a chance to leave, Bryan felt a tug on the edge of his jacket. He looked down into the eyes of the youngest member here.

"Will Kai-Kai be ok?" Ian asked in a soft, almost lost voice.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Bryan said as he knelt down and hugged him softly. "He's as tough as they come. He'll be fine."

Miguel returned moments later, dressed in a clean set of clothing, but his eyes look dull and lifeless. He was a array of emotions. There was guilt, anger, frustration, fear and disbelief.

How could this have happened? One minute Kai was asleep in his arms, the next he was in the middle of nowhere, being savagely attacked by Boris. How…?

"What happened?" Miguel asked the group before him. "Why was Kai outside in the first place?"

The group was silent, all wondering the same thing. But then Tala snarled dangerously and turned on Tyson. "He must have overheard Tyson comparing him to Voltaire."

Miguel stood stock still. Suddenly his eyes flashed dangerously and before anyone had a chance to blink, he pinned Tyson to the wall by his throat. "Do you have any idea what you've done!" He snarled.

"Miguel!" Claude grabbed his arm in a vain attempt to calm him down. "Please Miguel."

"Why do you keep doing this to him?" Miguel growled. "Why can't you just leave him alone for once? Because of you I could…" He paused for a moment, his grip on Tyson's neck loosening. "I…"

"Miguel…" Claude whispered as he wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"I could loose them both." He whispered, then fell into Claude's chest and cried.

… … … … …

"Kai, speak to me." Spencer said as he tried to stop the teen from thrashing about. "Kai!"

Kai stopped thrashing for a moment and peered up at Spencer through one eye. "Spencer…?"

"Take deep breathes Kai." Spencer ordered. "Kai, look at me, tell me what happened."

"Boris. He wanted my baby." He wheezed and huffed. "Dranzer, she… Miguel? Where-" Suddenly Kai screamed and convulsed forward, immediately grasping at his abdomen.

"Spencer." Ray said, getting the Blonde's attention. "He's in labor. We've got to deliver the kid before the pain kills them both."

"Shit." Spencer cursed. "Robert I need two shots of local anesthetic. We need to do an emergency cesarean."

"Right."

"Spencer, have you done anything like this before?" Ray asked nervously.

"No, but we've got to do something." He said firmly, his eyes hard. "I want you to attend to Kai's other wounds while I perform the operation. I don't want Kai falling into a coma due to blood lost."

"Spencer, here." Robert handed Spencer two needles, both with the exact same amount of anesthetic.

Spencer carefully removed the needles from Robert's grip and held his gaze. "Are you ready? I'll need you help with this."

Robert nodded. "I'm ready."

"Right, lets do this."

* * *

I'm going to end it here, simply because I have no real desire to write about the operation (sweatdrops) Sorry. Only one chappy left.

Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews: Warm thanks to thnku4thevemon, NiennaAngel, sonora avilon, Tevera Raincoat, kris the ninja pirate, a happy reader, sasuke chica, kai-luver-666, Kailover2006, Rejiita, Dark Kaiser and Mizuki hikari! 

Here you all go, the last chapter. I hope you like.

* * *

The smell of burning flesh was the first thing that greeted Johnny and Bryan as they wandered through the park and into the area where Tala said should be the remains of the ex-evil dictator, Boris.

There in a middle of a small clearing was a twisted, blacken figure of a man. They shared a looked and realized that it was Boris.

"Bastard got what he deserved." Johnny sneered down at the corpse.

Bryan looked down at the corpse, his eyes glazed in an unreadable sheen. Suddenly he frown and kicked it, causing ash to float away in the wind. "Boris has official gone missing."

The shared another look and nodded. They will not say another word about this. As far as anyone else was concerned, Boris had merely gone into hiding.

… … … … …

Blood.

As far as the eye could see, a river of blood. But whose?

Kai touched his stomach to feel this thick, warm sticky substance. He looked down to see blood seeping out of a large wound on his stomach.

Immediately his eyes widen in shock. "The baby!"

Kai snapped his eyes open, straightaway his hands moved to his stomach, his body ached and red hot pain ripped through his arms and legs. He desperately felt around for his baby bump but instead found his stomach to be flat saved for thick white bandages that encircled his abdomen.

He released a half sob and tears welled in his eyes. He pulled himself into a seating position, blatantly ignoring the pain that ran through his body. It didn't matter. He failed to protect his child.

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He'd failed. He can't do anything right. What will Miguel think?

Suddenly, he was pulled from his destructive thoughts when he heard a barely audible yawn. He snapped his head up and looked to his left, his eyes wide.

There wrapped in a blue blanket was a small child with a mop of blond hair. His little hands were curled into fist as he yawned softly.

With his heart in his throat Kai lifted his hand and tenderly stroked the child's hair. The child moved, his tiny little hands searching for something to grasp. Kai let his hand drop slightly to let the child curl his little hand around one of his fingers.

More tears rolled down his cheeks, but this time they were of relief and joy. His baby is alive and well. He stared down at the tiny bundle with a small smile, surprised at the strong grip the tiny boy had on his finger. He had said from the start that this child would be a fighter.

He shifted his gaze from the small miracle to look over to the door when he had heard it open. A moment later his handsome blond hair lover popped his head in, smiling widely, glad to see that he was awake.

"Miguel…" He whispered.

"Don't strain yourself." Miguel replied as he helped Kai to sit up, propped against a few pillows so not too put any more strain on his slender frame.

"He's…" Kai mewed with discomfort, his gaze towards the small bundle.

"He's fine." He said softly, reassuringly. "Spencer says he's completely healthy. He also said that if it wasn't for you protecting him, he may not have survived. It's because of you he's with us now."

Kai felt tears in his eyes again as he breathed a sigh of relief. "…Oh thank god."

Miguel smiled softly. He helped Kai into a more comfortable position before he stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. Carefully he picks the little one up in his arms and sat down next to his lover again.

Kai leaned his head against Miguel's shoulder. "Miguel. Do you think I can be a good enough parent for him? I mean, what if I turn out to be like Voltaire…"

"You will never be like Voltaire." Miguel said softly, yet firmly. "The fact that you're worrying about our child's welfare proves that."

Smiling softly Kai nuzzled into the crook of Miguel's neck. He sighed as he thought about how lucky he was. With the arrival of their child, everything seems to be complete.

Well, almost. There was still one little thing left.

"Through everything, we forgot to think up a name for him."

Miguel looked to be in thought for a moment, then replied. "How about Angelito Milagro Hiwatari. Angelito is Spanish for Little Angel and Milagro means Miracle."

Kai smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's a wonderful name." He said. He turned his lovingly gaze to the little one and took his tiny little hand in his. "Angelito."

"One thing's for sure, he'll be spoilt rotten."

"Yes, but he won't turn into a brat." Kai chuckled, teasingly. "He'll be mindful of others."

"Yes. Just like you." Miguel replied. He leaned over and kissed Kai softly on the lips. "I love you."

Kai hummed and snuggled against him. "I love you too."

… … … … …

Miguel rolled over in the large king size bed, his arm seeking out the familiar warm body that shared this bed as well, but instead from nothing but empty sheets. He blinked open his beautiful blue eyes and sat up slightly. He wondered where his feisty, exotic lover is. When the sleep laden fog of his mind finally lifted, he knew exactly where he was.

He chuckled softly at his foolishness and sat up fully, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and stretched.

As he ran his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to tame it his mind went over the last few months.

Little Angelito is already six months old and proving to be quite a character. He had his unruly blond hair, but had Kai's amazing eyes. They even held the same fire within. Claude even joked that Angelito will be a right heartbreaker when he grows up.

He chuckled. Who would have thought that several badass bladers would turn into mush at the sight of a newborn baby.

Miguel shook his head as he ventured out of the main bedroom. He walked past the spare bedroom where Angelito was born and grimaced slightly. He can still recall those moments. The agonizing wait for news, the murderous rage at Tyson for insulting Kai and utter relief when Spencer appeared with news that both baby and parent will be ok.

It had taken him a couple of days to listen to Tyson's apology and it took even longer for him to forgive the World Champion.

Miguel was pulled from his musings when he heard soft humming coming from the kitchen. He knew immediately who was singing and smiled. He crept towards the kitchen and peered inside.

Kai was sitting at the kitchen table with Angelito in his arms. The little one sat on his lap, noisily sucking on a pacifier as Kai gently rocked back and forth singing softly.

Miguel smiled and leaned against the door frame, deciding not to disrupt them just yet. He folded his arms across his chest in a comfortable fashion and let his head rest against the door frame as he let his eyes fell on Kai's slender frame.

He had recovered from his injuries quicker than anticipated, although the wound on his leg is still painful and he has to get around with a crutch, but Spencer said that after a couple more months of gentle exercise he'll be able to get around without it. The damaged inflicted by the knife was severe, but fortunately it's not permanent. He'll be back to his old, athletic self in no time.

Slowly, Kai's gentle singing stopped. Miguel pushed himself away from the door and ventured into the room. "Hey." He whispered, kissing Kai on top of the head. "Good morning."

Kai looked up and smiled in greeting. "Miguel, good morning."

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours." Kai replied. "I think the little one is excited about today."

Today? Miguel mused, then remembered. The BBA was holding a bladers reunion in Japan and everyone was coming. The rest of the Blitzkrieg boys, the Majestics and Claude had to go back home for a couple of days, but will be returning today. He, Kai and the other members of G rev were going to the airport to greet the other teams as they arrived.

"I wonder how many of them know about little Angelito here." Kai mused.

Miguel hummed in thought. "Well, Matilda and Aaron knows, as does the white tigers and lets not forget Oliver and Enrique."

Kai nodded and turned his attention back to Angelito. He smiled when he saw him yawn and open his eyes again. "And here I though I finally got you off to sleep."

"It looks like his too excited about meeting other potential playmates to go to sleep." Miguel chuckled.

Kai chuckled as well. "I suppose we should get ready."

Miguel nodded and carefully removed Angelito from Kai's lap, allowing him to lean over the grab the crutch that he had laying at his feet. He muttered under his breath as he pushed away from the table.

"I feel like I'm pregnant again." Kai mumbled and Miguel laughed.

… … … … …

Kai sat on the plastic airport chairs in the waiting terminal with baby Angelito on his lap. He was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and black shorts that ended mid thigh. A thick white bandaged encircled his left thigh as a lone crutched laid by his feet. The little one was squirming in his lap, his arms flailing around as he squealed with laughter. The reason why the little one was laughing so hard was because Max was kneeling in front of Kai, pulling faces.

"Hey Angelito. Nyah!" Max stuck his tongue out and pulled at his ears. It looked absolutely silly, but Angelito loved it as he threw his arms into the air and laughed again. He clapped his hands, clearly enjoying himself.

Kai smiled at the sight before him. He looked up and shared a look with Miguel, who was smiling just as widely as he was. They held each other's gazes, both of them feeling the same thing.

They felt content.

Their silent conversation was cut short when they heard two familiar voices coming from the large crowd of people.

"Easy there, Matilda." Aaron laughed.

"I'm sorry." Matilda said. She could be seen bouncing through the crowds, trying to see if she could see Miguel and the others. "I'm just so excited. I can't wait to see baby Angelito. I bet he's adorable!"

Behind them were all the other teams. It seems that their planes had arrived at the same time, so fortunately, they don't have to wait.

"We're over here, guys!" Ray called out, waving them over. He managed to get their attention over all that noise.

Immediately, Matilda snapped her head towards them and practically squealed. She bounded over and stopped just in front of Kai. She began cooing over the little one who looked up at her with wide, intrigued eyes. "He's so cute!"

Soon after the other teams had also gathered around Kai, all looking at the baby. Angelito merely sat in Kai's lap, looking around at everyone in slight child-like awe. He suddenly laughed and clapped his hands together.

Kai chuckled softly as Angelito squealed with laughter. He felt his eyes soften when Miguel placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and caught his gaze again. After a moment they nodded at each other and turned back to Angelito.

They had each other's love, they had support from their friends and now they have a beautiful healthy baby boy. What more could they want?

Nothing. There was nothing else they could want. They have everything.

"What's with the baby?" Michael asked suddenly, clearly confused.

"And what happened to your leg, Kai?" Julia asked shortly afterwards.

Kai and Miguel shared a look. "It's a long story." They said together.

* * *

Aw, it's finished. I have this little voice in the back of my head, telling me to do a sequel, but I'm not sure. I might do one, it all depends if inspiration hits me or not. Anyway, I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this little ficlet and I thank everyone who reviewed and supported me through this. I've received a couple of spiteful reviews/flames, but I'm thankful that everyone else has been so nice. I simply can't thank you all enough.

Please read and review.


End file.
